naruto secret
by usdragonmaster
Summary: Naruto is an ANBU but hardly anyone knows. can he keep his secret forever or will everyone know. rated T, might changed to M
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. if I did, then Emo Bitch would not be there

**chapter 1**

(I'm lazy so here what happened, Naruto was ten when a mob attacked him and something changed him. he killed all of them and was called by the Hokage, who offer him a job as an ANBU, which he accepted)

"Hey, old man, can i go to the academy without the disguise?" asked Naruto as the Hokage just nodded. "thanks" said Naruto as he went to his house to change before class began.

when Naruto came into the room, everyone was surprised at his new outfit. he had a black muscle shirt and golden jacket with blood red pants. he also had a sword on his back. "what's with the new threads, Baka" said Sakura

"that is on a need to know basis, so please move before i make you" said Naruto, making Sakura cower in fear.

"calm down, we will do a obstacle course then the exam, which will be the Clone Jutsu" said Iruka. so far, Sasuke had the best time at 2 minutes and 23 seconds. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto just walked up and waited for the horn to sound. when it did, Naruto disappeared and reappeared at the end. Iruka stopped the timer. "No way" said Iruka.

"What, Iruka-sensei" asked Sakura

"Naruto completed the course in less than a second" said Iruka, surprising everyone.

"give me your power, dobe" said Sasuke

"Go to hell" said Naruto

"Give it to him, Baka" said Sakura

"Sasuke, for all I care, you can suck Sakura's dick" said Naruto

"I'm a girl" yelled Sakura

"You could of fooled me" said Naruto as he walked away

"Wait, Naruto, I want to speak to you after class" said Iruka

**AFTER CLASS**

"How did you get that power?" asked Iruka

"I can trust you so I'll tell you" said Naruto. "I'm an ANBU"

"What" said Iruka, surprised

"I was surveying Sasuke because of his family Massacre" said Naruto as he shunshin out of there.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yo" said Kakashi as he walked into the training area.

"You're late" screamed Sakura

"I know why" said Naruto as everyone faced him. "He was walking the road of life when a black cat crossed his path, so he had to take the long way, when he was doing that, he saw a old lady crossing the street and he helped her out"

Kakashi just walked over and gave Naruto a noogie. "I've taught you well"

"How do you guys know each other?" asked Sakura

"He was my guardian" said Naruto as he point at his Sensei

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, who was now interested

"Sakura, did you know that by age five, Naruto had 27 broken arms, 54 broken legs and over 100 skull fractures" said Kakashi. Sakura just shook her head. "at age six, he had his arms and legs broken and nailed to a cross, like Kami's son. but they didn't stop there, they set the cross on fire"

both Sakura and sasuke empty their stomach. "all you have to do is grab these bell within the time limit. Ready, go"

"Done" said Naruto as he held up the bells.

**LATER, AT THE HOKAGE'S**

"Team 7 passed" said Kakashi, surprising everyone except The Hokage.

"How?" asked Kurenai

"oh right, you just became a Jonin, so you don't know"

"Know what, Kakashi?" asked Kurenai, confused

"Naruto, do you want to tell them?" said Kakashi as Naruto walked out of the shadows.

"Kurenai-chan, I am a secret member of the ANBU"


	2. naruto vs the mist demon

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. if I did, then Emo Bitch would not be there

**chapter 2**

"come on, old man, i need something to give me a challege" yelled Naruto, surprising everybody except the hokage.

"fine, Naruto, Squad 7 will protect a bridge builder on his way to his village" said Hokage as he remember last night.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"I was able to gather infomation on the missing-nin. Zabuza was seen under Gato's command in a small village in the Wave" said Naruto

"Good job, Naruto, still the best" said Hokage, smiling

"we should send squad 7 to make people less curious"

"good idea, Naruto"

**FLASHBACK END**

"I am protected by a Emo Bitch, a flat chested girl that i almost mistake for a boy, and... well i don't really know what to think about you" said Tazuna, before they left to get ready.

**3 HOUR LATER**

"Yo" said Naruto and Kakashi at the same time when they appeared

"You're late" yelled Emo Bitch's Bitch (**A/N I'm sorry I couldn't resist)**

"We got lost on the road of life" they said in perfect synch

with no more words, they left the gate. sortly after, they were attack by Mizu ninjas, who were quickly decapitated by Naruto. they continued on when Naruto attacked a bush. He pulled out rabbit. "Great job, Baka, you saved us from the evil Dr. Carrot" said Sakura, failing to get a laugh.

"No, you're a Baka, look at the fur. it's white, when it should be brown." said Naruto when he heard a whistle noise. Kakashi heard it too and tackled everyone else to the ground. Naruto just reached up and grabbed a huge blade and twirled it before using it to slam a huge man into a tree. "Nice seeing you again, Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"No, it can't be, Naruto" said the Ninja, with fear in voice.

"nice to see you too, Haku" said Naruto as a ninja in a mask appeared.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto" said Haku as she (yes, she.) removed her mask

"want to come back to the hidden leaf with us?" asked Naruto, which Haku quickly nodded her head. "good just tell me, where's Gato" After getting directions, Naruto quickly teleported and came back 5 seconds later, carrying the head of Gato. Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised at how calm Naruto was after his first kill. "Hmm, let me think. 1000 henchmen, 2 right men, and Gato. What does that make my kill record, Kakashi?"

"2 million and 3" said Kakashi, surprising everybody even Zubuza.

'he killed more people in two years than i did in my whole life' thought Zubuza.

"when was your first kill, Naruto-cun" asked Sakura, who was afraid that Naruto would kill her if she got him mad.

"I only killed those who deserved it. and It was my 10th birthday. the villager was chasing me, and I was tired of being their punching bag. I only spared 1 life."

"who" asked Sakura, who felt interested for some reason.

"Your Mom" said Naruto as Sakura just gasp in shock.

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU**

**author note**

**please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chunin exam part 1

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. if I did, then Naruto and Hinata would be together

**chapter 3**

"Naruto, Why is the missing-nin with you guys" asked Hokage, who was surprised that Naruto didn't kill them on sight

"because he is seeking protection for his adopted daughter, Haku" said Naruto as he used ANBU sign language to tell Hokage that 'we'll talk later'

"okay, dismissed"

**LATER**

"Why did you want to talk in private?" asked Hokage

"I think that Zabuza would make a great addition to our ANBU" said Naruto calmly

"What?!" yelled Hokage

"He is trained in the art of silent killing, so he would make a great assassin" said Naruto. "and don't worry about him betraying us because he wouldn't risk his daughter's safety. also he fears me"

"Fine, I hope you're right"

**LATER**

"Hey, boss, can you play ninja with us?" asked Konohamaru

"Sure, I'll play with you" said Naruto, smiling

"Naruto, what are you doing?" yelled Sakura

"I'm playing my friends, they call themselves, the Konohamaru Corps" said Naruto

"Hey, boss, is this girl your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru as he pointed at Sakura

before Sakura could yell, Naruto said, "I can't tell you that because I don't decide her fate. so if you want to know, you should asked her yourself"

"no, I am not, we're just good friends" said Sakura, who now calmed down.

"Okay, do you want to play with us?" asked Konohamaru

"Sure, I just need to talk to Naruto" said Sakura before the Konohamaru Corps ran off. "I'm sorry for my mom's actions"

"you can't change the past, so focus on the future" said Naruto before they heard a scream.

Sakura ran while Naruto teleported. "Let him down, Kankuro" said Temari

"No, he need to learn his lesson" said Kankuro before Naruto appeared with a sword to his throat.

"Put him down unless you want a second mouth" said Naruto calmly as Kankuro put Konohamaru down. "Hey, Garra, long time no see"

"Same to you, Naruto" said Garra as he flipped out of the tree. Naruto and Garra shook hands before Naruto hitted Garra in the stomach.

"There now the demon is sealed properly" said Naruto. "Now, I need to get ready for the Chunin Exams"

"Thank you" said Temari before Naruto disappeared

**LATER AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Why did you attack Naruto when he was only 10?" asked Sakura to her Mother

"Because he is a demon and demons shouldn't exist" said Sakura's mom

"How is he a demon? he only care about others" yelled Sakura

"He is the Kyuubi" yelled Sakura's mom

"No, you're lying" said Sakura as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

**AT NARUTO'S HOUSE**

"Who is up at this hour?" asked Naruto as he got up to answer the door. when he opened it, Sakura was standing with tears still falling down her face. "Sakura, What happened?"

"Naruto, who is it?" asked Haku as she rubbed her eyes

"Oh, Haku, sorry for waking you" said Naruto as he invited Sakura in.

when Haku saw Sakura's face, she walked up and hugged her. "What was you and your mom arguing about?"

"She called Naruto the Kyuubi" said Sakura between tears

"Sakura, she is right but wrong" said Naruto

"What" said Sakura

"I am the holder of the Kyuubi, so as long as I'm alive, the Kyuubi won't take another soul" said Naruto. "My father, the Fourth Hokage, wanted the people to see me as a hero, but they didn't listen and hunted me everyday"

"your dad is a Hokage?"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Anko, arrest this man for being in league with the snake sannin" said Naruto

"how do you know this?" asked Anko

"I know every person who came in and out of the academy, and he smells like snakes"

Naruto easily passed because his knowledge of him being a ANBU.

author's note.

review if you think that Garra is sexier than Sasuke


End file.
